


Amour difficile

by AngelChan69



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai est un robot, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 12:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17601563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelChan69/pseuds/AngelChan69
Summary: Reiji aime Ai et Ai aime Reiji.Vont il le remarquer à temps?





	1. Chapter 1

Reiji -Comment?........

Voici Reiji, un jeune idole de 25 ans qui fait partie d'un groupe nommé "Quartet Night" composé de Reiji, Camus, Ranmaru et Ai.

Ai...... C'était le nom qui lui revenait toujours en tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien, était il tombé amoureux de ce robot? Ou était ce normal de ressentir ça pour son ami? Reiji ne savait pas.

Ai est aussi une idole mais lui a 15 ans. C'est un robot qui a pour but d'être une idole parfaite.....

Reiji était allonger sur son lit quand quelqu'un vint le déranger et frappant à sa porte.

Reiji -Hai, entrez!  
Ai -Viens, on a un shooting photo pour notre nouvel album.  
Reiji -*Rougit* J'a..... j'arrive!

Pourquoi le coeur de Reiji battait autant? Il avait comme peur de le voir, peur de perdre tous ses moyens.

Il se leva de son lit et partit s'habiller avec des vêtements simples et décontractés.

Reiji -*pense* J'espère que Ai va aimé être avec moi.....

Reiji rougit instantanément. Cette fois si il était sur, il était bel et bien amoureux de lui et était près à tout pour qu'Ai tombe aussi amoureux de lui...


	2. Trajet en voiture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quartet Night se retrouvent tout les 4 dans leur limousine~

Nos petites idoles étaient montés dans la limousine pour ce fameux shooting photo. Reiji fixait Ai, Ai le savait mais fesait comme si il ne voyait rien. Ai posa sa tête sur la vitres et ferma mes yeux.  
Il s'était endormi...  
Reiji le trouvait adorable. Il décida de le prendre en photo en prenant soin d'enlever le flash.

Ranmaru -Tu fous quoi?!  
Reiji -C'est pour les fans D'Ai Ai. *le prend en photo*

Bien sûr Reiji avait mentis, cette photo était surtout pour lui.

Le trajet se passa bien. Ai dormait, Camus lisait le script de son prochain film, Ranmaru regardait dehors et Reiji, il regardait Ai. Enfin regarder.... Il le fixait.

Quand la limousine s'arrêta, tous le monde descendu en laissant Ai derrière. Reiji était donc obliger de le réveiller. Ce qui était dure pour lui qui le trouvait si mignon comme ça....

Reiji -Ai ai~ *le secoue* on est arriver~ *rit*  
Ai -*ouvre un oeil* trop de lumière....  
Reiji -Ça te dit de visiter avec moi?~  
Ai -Non.  
Reiji -.............  
Ai -Nous avons le shooting *se lève et pars*   
Reiji -*le regarde partir* Attend moi Ai ai!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww un petit Ai endormi~~~ <3


	3. Shooting photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shooting photo de Quartet night <3

Photographe -Mikaze-san! Faite des photos en solo!  
Ai -Hai! 

Reiji le trouvais magnifique. Toutes ses posés étaient parfaitement réaliser. Il pouvait être élégant et en même temps mignon..... 

Photographe -Kotobuki-san! Rejoignez  le!  
Reiji -*rougit* Ha... Hai!  
Photographe -Voilà c'est bien~ c'est parfait~ plus proche maintenant! Tenez vous la main!  
Reiji -Hé?   
Ai -*prend sa main*  
Photographe -Allez! Kotobuki-san! Tu es stresser ou quoi? Non non~ plus proche câliner vous.  
Reiji -Ça c'est dans mes pouvoir *prend Ai dans ses bras*  
Photographe -PARFAIT! Vos fans vont adorer! Au deux autres maintenant!

Ai -Tu peux me lâcher maintenant.  
Reiji -Ha! Heu.... oui.

Ai se demanda pourquoi était il si stresser, lui qui d'habitude était plutôt... insouciant. Mais Ai se concentra sur quelque chose de plus important. Il avait une chose qu'il devait demander au professeur. Il avait une étrange sensation au niveau du coeur.....

La séance fut fini et nos idoles répartirent dans leur résidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ils sont magnifiques <3


	4. Robot amoureux

Ai n'aimait pas la vrai signification de son nom :Artificial Intelligence. Il préfère la signification :Amour. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, ce sentiment qui fesait battre son coeur à ce moment...... Il aimait ça. Cette sensation qu'il avait au niveau de sa poitrine.

Au départ, il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sentiment, mais le professeur (son créateur) lui avait expliquer que c'était un sentiment humain et que c'était facinant qu'un robot puisse ressentir ça.

Ai n'était pas un robot comme les autres..... on le lui dit depuis sa création.

Ai fut interrompu par la personne qui fesait autant battre son coeur....

Reiji -Ai-ai~ tu viens avec moi au parc?  
Ai -Pour quoi faire?  
Reiji -Heu........ pour sortir?  
Ai -Je ne vois pas pourquoi est ce que j'irai avec toi.  
Reiji -Ho... Ai-ai est si froid! >< s'il te plaît!  
Ai -*souffle*  
Reiji -Ça veux dire oui?!  
Ai -D'accord Reiji, j'irai avec toi....  
Reiji -Merci.

Reiji sauta dans les bras D'Ai. Notre robot avait l'impression que son "coeur" allait sortir de sa poitrine.

Ai -Je l'aime?   
Reiji -Hein?  
Ai -Non rien..... lâche moi maintenant avant que je change d'avis.

Reiji le lâcha et répartis tout en chantonnant.  
Ai partit dans sa chambre pour faire des recherches sur L'amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww Ai est amoureux~
> 
> Je tient à présider que Ai s'écrit comme "indigo" et non "amour"  
> Mais il se prononce de la même manière^^

**Author's Note:**

> mon compte uta no prince sama (Yuuki♡QN)
> 
> Code ami :180713803


End file.
